When an individual encounters an emergency, the individual dials an emergency service such as 911, and the emergency service arranges for assistance to be provided to the individual. However, conditions may arise under which the individual is unable to reach a phone to dial 911. For example, when an individual suffers from a medical condition such as a heart attack, the individual may be unable to reach a telephone. In another example, when an individual falls and breaks a bone, the individual may be unable to reach a telephone. These situations are more likely to occur when individuals are alone, because no one else is available to assist the individual.
Additionally, even when the individual is able to reach a telephone to dial 911 emergency services, the individual may be unable to communicate with the 911 operator. For example, if the individual suffers a heart attack, as described above, the individual may be unable to speak. The 911 operator may have access to a limited amount of information from which to assess the individual and decide on an appropriate response by the emergency services.